


Tigrisem

by Duszt_Borbala



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aww és nyááá, Fluff, Jani hazaér, M/M, Nessaj megint kerítőfiú, Nessaj mindig kerítőfiú, Tiger Johnny, a szerelembe esés fájdalmas felismerése
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duszt_Borbala/pseuds/Duszt_Borbala
Summary: Jani végre hazaért San José-ból. Hogy regaál erre mindenki kedvenc göndörje? Valójában, hogy telt az a hét egyedül?





	1. Hazatér

Még mindig ébren bámulom a plafont a közös – immáron lakásunkká avanzsált – stúdiónk pici, számomra kialakított hálófülkéjében. Nagy sóhajjal nyomom meg a telefonom gombját, hogy megmutassa az időt. 

_ 02:34 _

Még nagyobb – már-már nyögésnek is hívható – sóhaj hagyja el a számat.

_ Hol vagy már, Jani? _

Aggódok és izgulok. Habár teljesen értelmetlenül, hisz tudom, hogy már úton van, láttam, hogy írt, de mivel a MÁV akkor érkezik, amikor akar, a késés mindig csak egy mellékes opció, így valószínűleg még mindig zötyög valahol a pusztában. Felhívhatnám persze, de nem akarom, hogy tudja: ébren várom. Az nem rám vall, az nem Pisti, aki hajnalokig fent marad, hogy megvárja a barátját.  _ A barátját? _ Na igen, ebben már egy jóideje nem vagyok biztos… Ez az egyedül töltött hét ebben az óriási házban több mindent is megvilágosított eddig az éj sötétjében motoszkáló elmémben. Többek között, hogy a buzis poénok mögött néha szeretném, ha több lenne. Hogy össze akarom zárni karjaim körülötte, s el nem engedni soha többé. A hátralévő életem minden napját mellette tölteni. Mert most, hogy egyedül voltam, hiába streameltem szinte minden napot végig, így is meg akartak ölni a gondolataim, s az időt, amit nem töltöttem a kamerák előtt, csak nyugtatókkal és alkohollal bírtam elviselni.

Legszívesebben most is leinnám magam, akkor legalább nem idegelne ennyire, hogy hol van már, mikor ér vissza vajon, jól van-e, s ehhez hasonló agyérgörcsöt okozó kérdések.

Néztem a streamjeit, ahogy tigriskedik és persze büszke voltam és vagyok rá. De bárcsak ne streamelt volna! Könnyebb volt nem látni és úgy várni, hogy hazaérjen, mint nézni sok-sok órán keresztül és eközben rádöbbenni, hogy kibaszott szerelmes vagyok belé. Mert minden azon a szombat estén kezdődött, azzal a hülye streammel...

Felmorranok.  _ Kellett neked elkezdeni tigriskedni, túl jónak lenni abban a rohadt játékban és elmenni Amerikába! Minden a te hibád! _ \- dürrögöm magamban. Hirtelen az aggodalmam átváltozott haraggá.

Minden stream alatt fájt a szívem, mindegy egyes tigris emote miatt fájt. Minden alkalommal azt kívántam, hogy bárcsak megtartottuk volna magunknak a játékot, s akkor még mindig csak nekem mondaná, hogy ő egy tigris. Az én tigrisem lenne.

Elszomorodok. A hangulatom percenkénti változását nem tudom megmagyarázni egyszerűen, s emiatt pedig újra csak ideges leszek. Haragszom, amiért ideges vagyok és szomorú, amiért aggódok. Haragszom rá. De még inkább magamra. A PUBG-ra. A Broadcaster Royale-ra. Az egész kibaszott Twitchre és a MÁV-ra is, amiért még mindig nincs itthon.

Ismételten a telóm után nyúlok, hogy ránézzek az órára, s ebben a pillanatban kezd el zörögni a kulcs a zárban. Egyszerre minden érzelmem átvált egy kellemes izgatott bizsergésbe. Úgy vágom le magamról a takarót és szaladok ki a kis többnyire csak egy ágyból és szekrényből álló hálószobámból, hogy minden futó megirigyelné. Már az ajtón belül találom, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy mit gondol róla, a nyakába vetem magam, akárcsak egy ötéves kislány.

Meg sem szólal, csak ő is átölel, hagyja, hogy szorongassam, 

– Annyira hiányoztál – mondom ki végül percek múltán, az egyetlen mondatot, ami a fejemben járt már egy jóideje, de akkor sem eresztem el. A tipikus Jani illat, ami körbelengi, megrészegít. S fel is bátorít, hogy a kapcsolatunkat, immáron véglegesen elvágjam a barátságtól. De, ahogy hajánál fogva elhúzom fejét a vállamtól, megvillan valami megdöbbenés a szemében, amitől persze azonnal meginogok.

_ Nem teheted!  _ – súgja a belső hang. S mindez elég, hogy elkezdjek ismételten remegni. Már-már majdnem elbőgöm magam, mire Jani egyszerűen csak elkezd iszonyatosan röhögni.

– Istenem, de hülye vagy, Pisti – mondja nevetve, s ahogy nevet úgy tapasztja száját még mindig remegő ajkaimra. Csókja mézédes, s követelőző. Azonnal befúrja nyelvét a számba, hogy felfedezze annak belsejét. Tűröm, sőt legtöbbször sikeresen verem vissza ostromát, minden felgyülemlett érzelmemet, fájdalmamat beleadom egy egy mozdulatba. A hajába kapaszkodom, mert úgy érzem, ha nem kapaszkodnék valahova, akkor a lábaim véglegesen feladnák a harcot. Ő a pólóm markolássza, mintha neki is kellene egy mankó, ami két lábon tartja. Még akkor sem enged el, amikor már ajkaink rég elváltak.

– Annyira szeretlek, Jani – suttogom bele a vállába, amikor már végre kapok levegőt és még jobban magamhoz húzom. Viszonozza. Egy furcsa gondolat fut át a fejemen, az se érdekelne, ha most meghalnék, itt az ölelésében.

– Tudom – válaszolja lassan. – Én is téged, Pisti. – Elengedi a pólóm, picit hátrébb húzódik, s belenéz a szemeimbe. Mosolyog, s ettől a hatalmas vigyorgó arcától most én kezdek el nevetni. Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy végre itt van, ha nem történt volna most semmi, ha nem csókol meg, ha nem tudnám, hogy szeret, akkor is iszonyatos boldogság lenne a szívemben. Mert hazaért, s nekem ennyi bőven elég, ahhoz, hogy kicsattanjak az örömtől.

– Mi az? – méregeti az arcom szemüveges társam.

– Csak örülök, hogy itthon vagy végre – mondom. – Te az én tigrisem vagy, s mellettem a helyed – mondom olyan komoly arccal, mint még soha.

– Igenis, értettem! - Haptákba vágja magát. Először csak nézek rá, aztán megint nevetni kezdek, úgy igazán. S ő sem bírja sokáig és csatlakozik hozzám. Együtt nevetünk, csókolózunk és megint nevetünk. Mintha nem hajnali fél négy lenne. Mintha semmi sem számítana, csak mi ketten. Csak, a szerelmünk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Még lesz egy fejezet, addig is like, komment, feliratkozás, mert jönnek a videók, izé... a következő (és egyben befejező) fejezt. Nézzétek meg a többi irományoamt is nyugodtan. Nem harapnak. :D


	2. Furcsán bizsergő fájás

Ébren fekszem, még nem kelt fel a nap és valahogy érzem, hogy maximum 2 órát aludtam, de egyáltalán nem érzem magam fáradtnak. A mellkasomon Jani egyenletesen szuszog, akaratlanul is mosolyra húzódik a szám. Leírhatatlanul édes, oly ártatlannak, oly sebezhetőnek tűnik így. Hol van most a tigris? Egy romlatlan gyermeket látok benne, sehol az a komoly arckifejezés, az az elszántság, ami minden stream alatt benne van  _ a tigrisben. _ Baromi aranyos ez az oldala is. 

Óvatosan simogatni kezdem az arcát, szerencsére úgy alszik, mint a bunda, így nem kel fel. Bámulom, mint egy igazi szar, nyálas, romantikus filmben szokás. És még a gondolataim is pont azon a szinten vannak, mert  _ még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy viszont szeret.  _

Hamarosan újra a kamerák elé kell ülnünk, úgy tenni, mintha mindez még mindig nem létezne. Ennél még szenvedni is sokkal jobb volt, abban a hitben létezni, hogy egész életemben gyötörnek majd Jani iránti érzéseim, amiket persze úgyse viszonoz majd. Elvigyorodom a gondolatra, hogy márpedig ez nem igaz. Nem kell kínlódnom, itt fekszik a mellkasomon, érzem a szívverését, a karjaim között szenderült álomra, s ha rajtam múlik soha többé nem is fog máshogy.

Amikor a hétvégén néztem a streamjeit, ahogy bolondozott, koncentrált, teljesen beleélte magát, ahogy önmaga volt, az igazi tigris,  _ azzal a komoly arckifejezéssel... _ egyszerűen csak tudtam, hogy valami megváltozott. Elkezdtem többet érezni.

Egy furcsa mutáció ment végbe bennem. Persze azelőtt is fontos volt a hülye szemüveges feje és képtelenségnek tartottam már csak az elképzelést is, hogy ne legyen jelen az életemben, de valahogy a streamek közben, a hatalmába kerített egy – addig számomra teljesen ismeretlen – érzés. Féltékeny lettem. Mindenre és mindenkire, aki ott volt. Balázsra meg aztán főleg, pedig ő tényleg semmit sem tett. Olykor megpaskolta Jani vállát barátilag, néha lepacsiztak vagy megölelték egymást egy-egy túl heves, boldog pillanatban, amikor csirkevacsira került a sor. Mégis meg akartam ölni. Az összes kínzási módszer egyszerre jutott eszembe egy-egy érintés alkalmával. És amikor arra gondoltam, hogy vajon mi történhet streamen kívül, elszállt az agyam teljesen. Ezeket a dührohamokat pedig alkohollal akartam lemosni magamról. De hiába fürödtem a szeszben, csak annyit értem el, hogy szexuális töltetű álmaim lettek, főszerepben a TheVR csatorna másik felével, aztán meg iszonyatos fejfájással és lüktető merevedéssel keltem.

S ekkor tudtam, hogy már soha többé nem lesz semmi sem olyan, mint azelőtt. Hogy már nem úgy nézek rá. Az életem legfájóbb felismerése volt ez. A gyötrődés egy olyan magas fokára sikerült eljutnom, hogy aludni sem tudtam. Bármennyit ittam, bármilyen gyógyszert, altatót, nyugtatót vehettem be, semmi sem használt. Hétfőre eljutottam arra a pontra, hogy elkezdtem a testem sorvadását várni, hátha megdöglök és nincs többé ez a tortúra.

Nessaj pálinkája, amit a szülinapomra adott akkor fogyott el, s voltam olyan hülye és bolond, egy igazi részeg állat, hogy felhívjam az említett pingvinvezért, majd közöljem vele, hogy baromi jó volt a cucc, de még mindig nem döglöttem meg tőle, szóval valamit elkúrt.

Szó szerint emlékszem a beszélgetésre, akkor baromi szar volt, főleg lelkileg, de most már megmosolyogtat. Ness álmos hangon szólt bele a telefonba, fogalmam sincs hány óra lehetett akkor, de valószínűleg felkeltettem. 

– Csá, haver! Hallod, kurva jó ez a pálinka! – kezdtem bele, mint valami fogyatékos. – Csak egy baj van vele: még élek, pedig megittam az egész üveggel – folytattam.  – Pedig igazán kinyírhatott volna már. Semmi értelme ennek az egész kurva életnek. Jani is elment, hogy bassza meg! És majd alapítanak egy másik csatornát blyyy-jal. – Elhallgattam egy pillanatra, hatalmas levegőt vettem, hogy visszaszorítsam a könnyeim, amik a szembelsőmet égetve minden áron ki akartak törni. De nem hagytam. – Ezt a kurva érzést igazán kiűzhette volna legalább, ha már nem ölt meg. Ezt  _ a furcsán bizsergő fájást _ a mellkasomból. – Ekkor már szipogtam. Mégis kitörtek a sós könnycseppek belőlem. Miért sírtam? Még mindig nem tudom, de valami köze lehetett hozzá  _ a furcsán bizsergő fájásnak.  _ És a napok óta tartó szenvedésnek is.

– Pisti? – szalad ki Nessaly száján hirtelen, nagyon furcsáló hangnemben a nevem.

– Tudod mit?! Hagyjuk, nem kellett volna hívjalak. Bocs – vágtam rá egyből és az arcom elé emeltem a készüléket, hogy lássam a képernyőt, s ezáltal véget vethessek a hívásnak.

– Le ne tedd! – ordított rám azonnal. Megszeppentem és visszaillesztettem a telefont a fülemre. – Mi a baj? – kérdezte sokkal kedvesebben.

Valahogy már mindent leszartam. Részeg voltam és ott volt az érzés, amit el se akartam fogadni rendesen, de mégis tudtam, hogy igaz és nem szabadulhatok tőle, akármit csinálok. Így, egyszerűen csak rávágtam a választ, bele sem gondolva mit mondok:

– Jani... – mondtam lemondóan. A hangom a világ összes fájdalmát felölelte.

– Nekem is hiányzik. De nemsokára itthon van! – felelte vidáman.

– Bárcsak a hiánya lenne a legnagyobb baj – szaladt ki a számon elhamarkodottan. S ekkor törtem meg. Hogy az alkohol, Nessaj kedves hangneme, vagy az egész helyzet abszurditása okozta, azt nem tudom, de elmeséltem neki, hogy miért vagyok most abban a helyzetben, amiben. Miért bőgök, mint egy tinipicsa, miért iszom napok óta. És mégis mi köze Janinak ehhez.

– Jól... jól értem, hogy...? – kérdezte, amikor befejeztem a hosszú monológot.

Alig tudtam megszólalni.  _ Ha szóra nyitom a számat, akkor most már tényleg valósággá válik. _ Amíg nem beszéltem róla, addig csak egy feltételezés volt. S akkor, ahogy kimondtam,  _ igen, beleszerettem a legjobb barátomba, _ nem volt menekvés.

– Igen – mondtam ki keservesen végül. Egyfajta szárnytörés volt ez nekem, mert iszonyat szar volt megtenni – és ha bárki megkérdezné, hogy miért léptem ebbe az irányba, csak megrántanám a vállam, a szesz furcsa dolgokat művel az emberrel –, de felszabadultam azzal, hogy elmondtam. Többé már nem nyomta a szívemet.

– El kell neki mondanod.

– Meg egy nagy faszt!

– És akkor ezt fogod csinálni állandóan? Iszol, mint egy alkoholista, hogy ne érezz? Én meg hallgathatlak minden kibaszott hajnalban, hogy hiába ittál? A magam és a te érdekedben is kérem: ne legyél már egy méretes pöcs! Nem lenne fair se magaddal, se Janival, sőt az egész Hardmode-dal szemben sem, hogy szép lassan tönkremész. Hogy teljesen tropára vágod a testi és lelki egészséged. Ja, és a nézőkről nem is beszélve! Azt akarod, hogy így lássanak? Teljesen szétcsúszva? Csak azért, mert nem tudod kinyit azt a máskor egyébként kurva nagy pofádat?

_ Hát igen...  _ Baromi nagy szükségem volt erre a fejmosásra. Habár már ezelőtt is józannak éreztem magam, mégis ezek a szavak teljesen elűzték belőlem az alkohol hatásait. Igaza volt Nessajnak. Még az az egy szerencsém van, hogy rádöbbentem: nem veszhetek el, s mások sem veszíthetnek el, csak azért mert egy beszari köcsög vagyok.

– Igazad van – válaszoltam hosszas hallgatás után.

– Tudom.

– De mit csináljak?

– Az már a te dolgod, hogyan oldod ezt meg. Csak oldd meg! – És ezzel a lendülettel ki is nyomta a telefont.  _ Kösz a semmit _ – gondoltam magamban akkor. De egy kiadós alvás után megfogalmazódott bennem a terv. A terv, ami persze nem úgy alakult, ahogy én azt kitaláltam.

Elmosolyodok a gondolatra. Erre szoktuk azt mondani, hogy a terv hibátlan volt. Igen, így múlt időben. Volt.

Lenézek Janira, aki még mindig édesen szuszog. Valahogy nem is bánom, hogy teljesen máshogy alakultak a dolgok. Az az egy számít, hogy most boldog vagyok és ezt senki sem veheti el tőlem. Mert Jani  _ az én tigrisem, _ hozzám tartozik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, komment, feliratkozás, minden istennyila, ha tetszett! :D


End file.
